Space Mall/Transcript (VLD)
Space Mall * SHIRO: "Okay, look. I now know for certain that Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion. We have to find some way to stop him." * PIDGE: "How are we gonna do that?" * ALLURA: "We've never had this situation before. Two paladins battling for the same lion." * SHIRO: "Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close.I'll have to forge a new bond with my lion. One that's stronger than his." * CORAN: "Well, while you're working on that, the rest of us need to find some new teludav lenses otherwise we won't be able to travel via wormhole." * HUNK: "Is that something we have to mail order?" * KEITH: "Does anyone even make those anymore?" * ALLURA: "I don't know. Only a few Alteans could use the teludav 10,000 ago. They may not exist anymore." * CORAN: "I think I may know where we can get some." * ALLURA: "Coran! You're not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons! The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had." * LANCE: "Space pirates?" * CORAN: "The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator." * ALLURA: "Father was not pleased about that." * LANCE: "Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses I'll take you shopping for something sparkly." * CORAN: "This isn't shopping! You're not wandering around saying "Oooo What a lovely pink hat! This is so becoming." No! I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near those filthy, lowballing Unilu hoodlums." * ALLURA: "But I'd love something sparkly." * CORAN: "Look, you're the only one who can operate the Castle. You need to be resting, after all you've been through. Now, let's ready a pod for our mission. We need to get in find the scaultrite lenses, and just get out." * LANCE: "Shotgun!" * HUNK: "What? No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun." * LANCE: "Since when?" * HUNK: "Uhh since forever? That's shotgun etiquette! I wrote the book." * SHIRO: "While they're doing that, I'm going to head down to the hangar. I need to strengthen my bond with the Black Lion." * ALLURA: "Huh? So what am I supposed to do now, sit around and worry all day? Hmmm? What? Dinner and a show?" * SHIRO: "You and I have some work to do. Work with me. What do I have to do to strengthen our bond? Whoa! Hey! What are you doing? Stop. Stop! I said stop! Turn around. That's an order!" * CORAN: "Hello? Back passengers? Can you hear me?" * LANCE: "Oh, it's so comfy up here. Extra leg-room, heated seats! Oh, man!" * HUNK: "Stupid Lance. Stupid shotgun." * CORAN: "Now, these swap moons are very dangerous environments. So be on your toes. No weapons or communication devices of any kind! Also, I've brought along some disguises." * PIDGE: "Coran? This Unilu swap meet looks an awful lot like a regular mall." * CORAN: "It does seem to be a little cleaner than I remember. Still, be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So keep your hands on your coin satchels." * HUNK: "My satchels are empty." * CORAN: "Good." * KEITH: "Let's just get this over with." * CORAN: "Yes, right. Everyone, let's fan out, search the area for teludav lenses. We'll meet by the giant ticking clock here in one vaga. Don't be late, and try to blend in." * VARKON: "What the? Space pirates! Disguising yourselves as harmless shoppers, huh? Well, it won't work. Don't worry, Emperor Zarkon. I know you can't be here to protect the mall but your faithful number two is on the case. Hope you pirates are ready to face Varkon." * SHIRO: "Come on! I don't know where you're headed but you need to start listening to me right now! That's better. Where are we? Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to tell me? So you want me to see through your eyes. Was this your home?" * HUNK: "Okay, if I were a 10,000-year-old wormhole lens, where would I be? Excuse me, hey, hi, excuse me, hi! Wow, you guys are really booking here. So I was just wondering if you guys knew where I could find some lenses for my ship around here? Is there a one-hour lens place around here or something? Anything? Nothing? Never mind, you know what? I'll catch up with you guys later! Oh! This is beautiful! Maybe the scaultrite is under these samples. I don't know. Rubbery. Sweet and salty. So cold, but spicy. Mmm, eh What's next, what do you got?" * SAL: "Five hundred GAC." * HUNK: "Five hundred GAC." * SAL: "Excuse me? Sustenance provided by Vrepit Sal, that's me. Five hundred GAC is now owed." * HUNK: "I thought this was a "free sample" situation. Free? Of charge. You know, gratis? Look, I don't have any money. So, you know Oh, man! How long you been here?" * DISH WASHER: "Sal put me in when I was just a little girl. Oh, no!" * KNIFE SELLER: "Let me show you this wonderful workings of the Galasu X-90 Extreme Blade System. It slices, it dices, it kills, slaughters, and skins and constantly stays razor sharp! Look at it cut through this bloato fruit. Paper thin. How much would you pay for this knife? But wait, there's more! How many times have you had to fight off a charging rock monster and then go immediately to a picnic? All the time, right? The Galasu can cut through rocks and still cut bloato fruit paper thin. Now how much would you pay? Seriously, how much? I have a lot of these to unload." * KEITH: "I just had a question." * KNIFE SELLER: "Fine! What do you got? Have you ever come across something like this? Whoa, this craftsmanship is incredible! And is this a luxite blade? The planet they mine that from hasn't existed in decafebes. Where'd you get this?" * KEITH: "Someone gave it to me." * KNIFE SELLER: "Okay, that's vague. Tell you what I'll give you 1,000 GAC to take it off your hands." * KEITH: "It's not for sale." * KNIFE SELLER: "Two thousand." * KEITH: "No, thanks. Give it back." * KNIFE SELLER: "How about this? I keep the knife and you beat it before security gets here. I know it's stolen." * KEITH: "It's not stolen." * KNIFE SELLER: "Then tell me where you got it. Hey! Come back with that!" * VARKON: "Trouble at the Slice Capades? It's one of those pirates! I knew they looked edgy. Varkon's comin' for ya!" * SHIRO: "So this was Zarkon's home planet. Show me more. King Alford built you from that comet. And you fought beside him. With Zarkon." * ZARKON: "You!" * ALLURA: "Absolutely stunning! After we defeat Zarkon, I'm taking you on the road!" * PIDGE: "I'll just hold it." * ALIEN: ":Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions?" * PIDGE: "Lance, come on! We have to be back at the ticking clock in a half hour." * LANCE: "But Pidge, wait, look at all this crazy Earth stuff this * ALIEN: " is selling! We're supposed to be looking for the teludav lenses and you're looking in the one store we know for certain won't have Oh, my gosh! Is that Killbot Phantasm 1? The first journey to the depths of the demon sphere? Oh! Mercury Gameflux Two! With the original power glove that gives you infinite lives if you touch the index finger to the pinky! We have to have this! How much is this?" * ALIEN: ":Twelve hundred GAC." * PIDGE: "Is that a lot?" * LANCE: "Well, compared to what we have, which is none, yes. It's a lot." * PIDGE: "We're gonna find some money. Come on! Don't sell that!" * ALIEN: ":Don't worry. I never sell anything. Do I, Kaltenecker?" * CORAN: "Ah, one of the Unilu." * UNILU GIRL: "Like, can I help you?" * CORAN: "Yes. Can you tell me where the "other" market is?" * UNILU GIRL: "The what?" * CORAN: "Well, some might call it the "black market."" * UNILU GIRL: "Ummm, I don't think I know that. Maybe check there." * CORAN: "I don't think this would be "on" the map. It might be more "off-book." Hm? Maybe this will help you remember?" * UNILU GIRL: "Again, what?" * CORAN: "Ah, the old Unilu shakedown, eh? Fine. Starting to get a fuzzy recollection yet?" * UNILU GIRL: "Who is this? Is this you?" * CORAN: "No! That-that's King Groggery the Infirm! You know what? I'll find it myself!" * UNILU GIRL: "Uck! I'm so out of this dump." * HUNK: "I gotta escape somehow. Maybe I can scrub through these cuffs." * SAL: "Forty-three! Sustenance unit complete. Ingest. Huh? Oh, not again! Now who will be my sustenance preparer?" * HUNK: "I got this, Sal. Un-cuff me. You?" * HUNK: "Trust me. I'm an enthusiastic gourmand with an incredible palate. Also, your robot is dead on the floor." * SAL: "That last part is true. All right, work." * HUNK: "Okay, now watch this! I can't read this. Doesn't matter. I'll just improvise. Do you smell how the tanginess of tuber masture really brings out the charred flavor from the palmagoren fillet? No, no, we won't be using that. Let's just say, "Number 44? Your order's up." Enjoy your meal." * SAL: "What did you do to her face? It's cracking!" * HUNK: "She's smiling! She's enjoying her food. Okay, let's provide some sustenance!" * SHIRO: "Show me more. Those wings. You have powers I haven't unlocked. Incredible!" * ZARKON: "I've got you now, paladin. You are a fool to face me here. When you die in this realm, your body dies as well. And then I will take control of Voltron." * VARKON: "I'll find you pirates! What's going on here? Official business, excuse me, this is a fire hazard. I'm in the middle of a hot pursuit." * HUNK: "I said "over medium". Over medium, you rube! Does this look over medium to you?" * SAL: "No, Chef." * HUNK: "Then let's get it right, huh? If it ain't perfect, it ain't coming out of this kitchen, people! Sauce me! Now you're getting it! Bon appaetit." * VARKON: "I got you now, pirate! Where are your friends?" * HUNK: "Don't forget what I taught you! Those are the fundamentals of cooking!" * SAL: "Uhhhh! That kid is a genius. I don't care if we have to search the entire galaxy! I want him back at Vrepit Sal's!" * ZARKON: "You could never take my place as the head of Voltron." * SHIRO: "You can't pilot the Black Lion after everything you've done! You can never lead Voltron again! You're no paladin!" * ZARKON: "You have no idea how to command a weapon like this!" * SHIRO: "No one commands the Black Lion!" * ZARKON: "You dare lecture me? Do you think the Black Lion would allow such a feeble creature to pilot it? Only the powerful can command it." * SHIRO: "You've forgotten what's most important between a lion and its paladin. It's not about power. It's about earning each other's trust." * ZARKON: "Trust has nothing to do with it. The lion is mine, forever. Huh? Nooooo!" * HAGGAR: "Sire, what is it?" * ZARKON: "My connection grows weaker. We must hurry if we ever wish to reclaim Voltron." * SHIRO: "Did you just save me? Thank you. Let's go home. We never left." * PIDGE: "Oh, this tenner looks like the last one. So how much have we got?" * LANCE: "Eleven hundred and ninety-six GAC." * PIDGE: "We're so close! Lance, look!" * LANCE: "Already on it!" * PIDGE: "Yeah! Let's go!" * LANCE: "Thanks!" * HUNK: "Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Keith! He's right behind me!" * KEITH: "Who?" * VARKON: "Pirate number two! My lucky day!" * ALIEN: ":Hold on. With every purchase, you get a free Kaltenecker." * HUNK: "Time to get moving, guys!" * KEITH: "Security's on our tail!" * VARKON: "There's the rest of the crew!" * LANCE: "Everyone hop on Kaltenecker!" * HUNK: "Did you buy a cow?" * PIDGE: "It was free with purchase!" * CORAN: "Hold on a tick, this looks familiar! Oh, lookie-lookie. An original Unilu swap shop!" * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "Good eye, friend. This shop's been in my family since before the empire began. Can I interest you in a butcher barrel? Or perhaps a set of window breakers?" * CORAN: "Teludav lenses! Yes! I mean, I don't have any idea what these pieces of junk are." * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "I see you've got your eye on these antique glass table toppers here." * CORAN: "Well, they're pretty ugly. But I do have an empty curio cabinet for grotesqueries. How much do you want?" * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "How much have you got?" * CORAN: "Oh, I have a handful of pocket lint." * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "I'll take your first-born child." * CORAN: "I might be able to throw in a used handkerchief." * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "I could accept your left foot." * CORAN: "I'd be willing to sing you a song!" * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "You become my butler for one year." * CORAN: "Two Altean crown bills." * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "Five Valuvium ingots." * CORAN: "Oh, would you accept an IOU?" * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "Of course. I'll just need some collateral. Maybe ten Valuvium ingots!" * CORAN: "Or how about this? One Olkari flying cube." * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "You've got a deal!" * PIDGE: "There he is!" * KEITH: "We gotta go, Coran!" * CORAN: "I got the scaultrite lenses!" * UNILU SHOPKEEPER: "Scaultrite? Hold on a tick!" * CORAN: "Uh-uh! No take-backs!" * VARKON: "Get back here! Doggone it! You better run! Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again, pirates!" * LANCE: "Oh, so you can't follow us outside, huh?" * VARKON: "That's one for Varkon." * CORAN: "We got our lenses!" * ALLURA: "Excellent! Now, we can get the teludav up and running." * KEITH: "Where's Shiro?" * ALLURA: "What did you do? Take a nap?" * SHIRO: "Not exactly. Is that a cow?" * LANCE: "Mm-hmm, his name is Kaltenecker." * KEITH: "So, did you find a way to bond with your lion?" * SHIRO: "Yes, and we need to get moving. We're headed for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters." * CORAN: "I'll plot a course." * PIDGE: "While you're doing that, I'm gonna hook up the video game Lance and I bought." * LANCE: "Yeah! Let's get this baby set up." * PIDGE: "Where can we... How do... Nooooo!" Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Two